1. Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to doorbells. Certain embodiments relate to doorbell methods to detect visitors.
2. Description of Related Art
Doorbells can enable a person located outside of an entry point, such as a door, to alert a person inside of an entry point that someone outside would like to talk to someone inside. Doorbells sometimes include a button located near a door, such as a front door, side door, or back door of a home, office, dwelling, warehouse, building, or structure. Doorbells are sometimes used near a gate or some other entrance to a partially enclosed area. Pushing the doorbell sometimes causes a chime or other alerting sound to be emitted. In some cases, this alerting sound can typically be heard within a short distance from the entry point or sound source. For example, a homeowner located remotely from her home might not be able to hear the alerting sound, and thus, might not be aware that someone is ringing her doorbell. Thus, there is a need for devices and methods to alert remotely located individuals that someone seeks the attention of the homeowner, tenant, building guardian, or steward.
In some cases, doorbells should detect the presence of a visitor. Some doorbells, however, may falsely detect the presence of a visitor. Some doorbells may fail to detect a visitor. Thus, there is need for devices and methods that increase the accuracy and/or reliability of doorbells detecting visitors.